


Tertia Vigilia Noctis

by figbash



Series: Nagron [13]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Introspection, Late at Night, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is up late and contemplative, after his first night with Agron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tertia Vigilia Noctis- "Third Watch of the Night" in Roman timekeeping. Approximately Midnight-3am. The story takes place during this window of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tertia Vigilia Noctis

Nasir's eyes have been open for some time now, staring into the darkness of the room, listening to Agron's soft breathing beside him. Nasir shifts minutely, watching Agron's face and wondering if he can extract himself without causing disturbance to much-needed rest.

He inches away gently until he is standing, looking down at the bedroll and finding himself distracted by the form of Agron. Nasir's heart has often quickened at the sight of him, perhaps even more so on this first night, after they have had each other at last. Agron's great long body is curled to the side, one arm tucked under his head, the other outstretched from where it had clutched Nasir's chest. A moment of pure vulnerability. Nasir wants to sink down next to him again and kiss him everywhere, to commit every shape of him to memory with his lips. The draw is intensely powerful, but Nasir turns away from it, silently pulling on his clothes and leaving Agron in peace.

He does not seek respite from Agron, exactly. Just a little air from this thing that is so new and overwhelming to him, all consuming. They are frequently parted by separate duties, and Nasir feels guilt for stealing away from Agron's side, even as Agron sleeps deeply, unaware. But in his life as Tiberius, the dead of night was the only time to which he could truly lay claim. It was a time of peace, solitude, and of contemplation, lying in a soft bed steps from the bedchamber of his dominus.

Nasir's feet move almost soundlessly down the stone halls. He has kept the graceful movements of one who has been trained since childhood to be the shadow of Roman masters, slipping in to serve and then disappearing until called upon again with the barest gesture.

Nasir is content to wander without much aim, nodding to those on watch duty as he passes. Beyond the walls of the temple, the trees sway slightly with the light breeze. Nasir wishes he could walk under them, pick out a footpath and simply roam the sloping landscape. To do such a thing would mean he was truly free, for the first time in his adult life. He feels himself floating in a strange inbetween. They are all fugitivus to the Romans now, but free men and women in their hearts.

Sitting alone on the steps of the temple, Nasir's mind drifts to the remnants of Tiberius. There are small pleasures that are sorely missed. The temple has no baths, and there is little opportunity to venture to the streams a short distance away. Here there are no fine oils and perfumes with which to be adorned, and his hair, so beloved by his dominus, no longer washed and combed carefully each night before slumber. To be a rebel is to wallow in filth and tattered clothing, to struggle for food and shelter, and to face the spectre of death nearly every waking moment. It is a choice Nasir would make again, but it is still no easy thing to live in this new world.

Through the inscrutable will of the gods, this messy new world has given him Agron as well. He tries to think of when love first came into being, and it is almost impossible to know. But Nasir has chosen this too, and now the two of them are deep in the ocean of it, entwined and lost together. There is a sweet pain that comes with Agron holding his heart. He could crush it easily if he were of a mind. The shuttered heart of Tiberius held no such danger, but how colorless it seems to Nasir now. How strange that he can no longer imagine his life without Agron and his touch.

Sometimes Nasir fears that he has lost his footing in the chaos of all of this. His old life had been exchanged for a new one in a day's time, but Nasir believes in Spartacus as he believes in Agron. Sometimes he even believes himself capable of casting off the shadow of his former self. Nasir thinks of poor Chadara, who could not. His heart aches for the countless others who are never able to truly break away. He knows that it is not simply a matter of collar upon neck.

Nasir moves to rise again, and finds Agron steps away, watching him. They smile at each other.

“You have discovered me.”

“I woke to empty arms and cold bed,” Agron says to him. He takes Nasir's hands and pulls him up into an embrace.

“Apologies. My thoughts wander, this night.” Nasir rests his cheek against the solid comfort of Agron's chest, and he is grateful for it.

“Come.” Agron throws an arm around his shoulder as they return to their room. They sit on the bedroll together, and Nasir leans against him.

Agron touches his chin, tenderness with a hint of concern. “You make breath catch, to brood so. I am reminded of when first we spoke.”

“It feels as distant past.” Nasir casts his gaze to the floor before he asks quietly, “Do you think it strange to have thoughts of melancholy?”

“You hold reason to?”

Nasir does not answer for a long moment, then turns to him, eyes wet. His mouth is set in a firm line, but then he releases his thoughts in a torrent. “I wonder that I should ever become a warrior with soft hands such as mine. My movements are clumsy and I stand as pale shadow to your strength. I wonder that Roman sword would find your chest with moment's ill judgement. And I wonder how I could remain in this world, were you to fall from it.”

“You stand as brother in the eyes of all. Look no further than the brand beneath linen across chest.” Agron's fingers brush the spot with affection. “A fire lies within you, Nasir. I have seen it.”

Nasir bows his head, warmed by the words, then looks up at him again. “And what of the last?”

“Falling to Roman sword? I shall not allow it, unless it is to join you in the afterlife.” Agron's hand embraces his face, leaning in for more.

Nasir allows a single kiss, then pulls away. “We cannot. The hour is late.”

Agron closes the gap between them, undeterred. “It is true, daybreak approaches before long.” His hands come to rest on Nasir's thighs.

“Surely your presence-” Agron steals another kiss before Nasir continues, “-is required soon after.”

Agron's hands press Nasir's thighs with gentle insistence until they open just a little. They stare at each other. A moment of silent negotiation. “I have had my fill of sleep,” Agron says, pressure lingering on Nasir's thighs until they fall open to him. Agron cups him through the cloth, and Nasir's mouth falls open to him too.

They kiss searchingly, then with increasing hunger, as their restraint turns threadbare. Nasir finally breaks away from him, breathless. “You seek to tempt, against better judgement.”

“I but seek to answer what your body asks of me.” Agron gives him a brilliant smile, too pleased with himself, before taking a fistful of fabric and yanking off Nasir's braccae. 

Agron does not take his eyes from Nasir but finds the oil all the same, slipping fingers into him. Nasir sucks in a sudden breath at the invasion. The sensation is intense and relentless, and Nasir can only ride the waves of it as Agron kisses him violently, crazed now with the desire to be inside him once more before morning light. Agron pulls off his own clothing, and Nasir feels teeth graze his neck sharply, nearly drawing blood. Then Agron's large hands lift his hips into the air like they are nothing, pressing the thick head of his cock into him with the grunt of a beast. Nasir's face tosses to the side as Agron fully gains entrance to him. 

It is new to be taken like this, and every nerve of Nasir's body is alive in sensory cacophony. He can hear himself moan and throws the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle it. Agron is able to hold back just enough for a few shallow thrusts, and Nasir trembles in anticipation of what is to come.

Agron snaps his hips and thrusts deeper as he begins to fuck him. There is the beautiful wet vulgar sound of their bodies meeting and separating again and again. Nasir writhes, back arched, shoulders pressing his full weight into the bedding, hips caught in Agron's iron grip. He has never before been so ensnared and possessed, but he takes the full force of Agron because he wants him, needs him, craves him. 

Agron eases Nasir's hips down to the bedding again, pushing Nasir's legs up to his chest, arms as tight as a bow as they brace themselves above Nasir's shoulders. Agron's weight bears down on him like a heavy storm, overwhelming strength pounding into him, owning him entirely. Nasir looks up at Agron; his eyes are wet again. It is almost too much, but in that moment Agron bends down to let their mouths meet. Nasir closes his eyes and kisses him greedily, clinging to the contact as his mind swims, as Agron fucks him almost to breaking.

They are locked together as Nasir comes with a long shudder, moaning into Agron's mouth, ankles tightening across the small of Agron's back. Nasir blindly palms the wall of abdominal muscle above him as Agron thrusts deep a few more times, feels the muscle turn as hard as marble when Agron tenses in orgasm, rocking forward into him. Agron stays inside of him a few more moments, and suddenly he is gentle again, raining kisses over Nasir's skin in adoration. Nasir opens his eyes and runs his hands through Agron's hair, down his arms, any bit of him he can reach. He smiles as he finds himself anchored again, coming back down from the headiness of it all, the lovely burn of ravished body. Agron moves off to lie next to him, his arms wrapping around Nasir's chest and pulling him back until sweat-slick skin lies flush. He leans to speak in Nasir's ear.

“I would have you again, were moon to linger yet awhile longer.”

Nasir laughs at him. “Though quickly I fade, as moon from sky.”

“It shall find its glow upon naked flesh, once risen again.” Agron kisses the top of his head.

“You presume my agreement to such a thing?”

“You are not as opaque as you imagine.”

Nasir grins as Agron bites him once, twice, thrice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like exploring Vengeance season Nasir. He is absolutely adorable the way he seeks Agron's guidance, his innocent expression as he looks up at him and tells him how Spartacus said his sword won't feel as heavy once he's had more experience. 
> 
> He's suddenly found himself in the middle of this insane situation and makes the best of it, but he's fallen in love at almost the same time and it's alot for him. He would probably need some reassurance from time to time as he grows into his fiercer self. And I think Agron would reassure him like this, not sickly sweet but speaking from the heart and letting his babe know that he is valued and much loved. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...Also Agron would wanna tap it one more time, since hey, they're both awake anyway and they've had to wait so long for Nasir's gruesome injury to heal up :)


End file.
